Winter Sky Blessing
by lenne18
Summary: Aya uncovers a secret between the magicians of the forest.


"It's cold..."

I complained to myself. It's already in the middle of winter. I really wished to be at home right now under the kotatsu but what I'm doing now is much more important than that. Too bad Momiji and Hatate both refused to come along right now. They probably don't want to come out in this cold weather. I know they don't like me but at least I'm trying to be friendly with them...

"Huh?"

I looked at the ground. I'm flying near the Forest of Magic so it's not surprising that I saw them. Two blonds, both are wearing winter coats and scarves. The difference is that one of them is wearing a black witch hat.

"Alice and Marisa..."

Ever since Alice came to Gensokyo, Marisa has been with her. I don't really know the exact details of their relationship. Now that I thought about it, I don't think anyone does. Anyway, I think it's going to be an interesting article to write about what they're doing outside in this cold weather. After all, flying all around Gensokyo trying to find something interesting for the newspaper but nothing coming up is quite sad. Seeing them is a breath of hope for today.

_'How should I do it?'_

I wondered while tapping my pen to my cheek. Should I just ask them what they're doing or should I follow them silently? Looking down again, it seems that they are taking a stroll towards the forest. A rather romantic stroll. Just walking slowly, chattering to their hearts content and laughing at times. Yeah, as much as I am a straight forward tengu, I don't have the heart to break this atmosphere. Not to mention that they would probably be secretive with what they are doing if I asked directly. I decided to just follow them.

**000**

= Forest of Magic =

Using the skills I've honed as a reporter, I secretly tailed them after they have gone to the forest. The trees make excellent covers and I can be close without being seen although I still have to be careful so that they can not sense my presence. Unfortunately, I couldn't use my camera. I wrote the things they have done and talked about in my notebook. They talked mostly about magic though so it's not very interesting. After some time, we arrived at the front of Alice's house. I went to another spot close to them without being seen or sensed. I peeked at them and saw that Alice is already in front of the closed door with Marisa behind her.

"Hey, Marisa."

Alice turned around and I hurriedly went back into hiding. If she saw me, this whole article would be ruined. I settled on listening to them.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Thanks for the..."

As much as I pride myself for being able to hear from great distances, I couldn't hear what she had just said.

"What is it, Alice?"

Good, looks like I'm not the only one. I could hear someone sighing.

"I'm not going to say this again so listen carefully."

A pause. I heard someone breathe heavily.

"Thanks for the date."

_'Ehhh!'_

I covered my mouth shut. I almost lost my cover. That's very surprising. The whole Gensokyo population knows they are very close but I did not imagine that they are _this _close. I smiled. This is going to be a very interesting article. I hurriedly scribbled the words down.

"Well, thanks for coming with me, da ze."

I peeked again. This time the two seem to be staring at each other's eyes and stuck in their own world. I have the sudden urge to take a picture of them like this. Alice walked towards Marisa and hugged her tightly. Marisa reciprocated the hug. I looked at the sky and I noticed that it has started snowing as if the sky is blessing them. Both have not yet moved from their positions.

_'Arrrghh...I can't take it anymore!'_

This is now or never. I swiftly moved to a better spot to take their picture. I grabbed my camera and focused on the scene. With my years of expertise, I took the lovely photo of the two lovebirds.

_'Yes, I've done it!'_

"Huh!"

"What's wrong, _da ze_?"

"There!"

Unfortunately, Alice saw the flash and she already sent out her dolls after me.

_'Got to go!'_

I smiled at Alice as I turned around.

"Get back here, Aya!"

I started flying fast towards the sky. It's difficult because the trees that were my cover earlier are now obstacles to my escape. I did not dare to look back. I, however, sensed something at my right side and briefly looked. I noticed a familiar laser.

"Love Sign! Master Spark!"

This is bad. Luckily, I noticed the guideline early and grazed the attack. A few more seconds later and that could have hit me! I turned my eyes to the damage the giant laser has done. Marisa may have regretted using that spellcard as it gave me a clear path to the skies. I flew away as fast as I could with a speed only matched by Youmu Konpaku.

**000**

= Aya's House =

"Ah! It's wonderful! The appearance, the content, the writing, everything about the article is perfect!"

Aya looked at the preview print of the next issue of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper.

"**Exclusive! The Truth about the Forest's Magicians!**" was written on the front page. The photo she took graced the front page as well. The article itself was based on the things she heard and seen. It's not enough material but she used her creative license to spice it up a little.

A yawn came out from Aya's mouth.

"I'm going to go to sleep."

Another yawn...

"I'm tired. I'll produce the copies tomorrow and have them distributed."

Aya smiled as she took one final look at the preview print.

The last sentence of the article reads, "The two will have a wedding ceremony at the Hakurei Shrine this spring."

Right...

* * *

= Author Notes =

This is my first published story and I admit it's not too good. I did managed to put in a reference or two to another series I liked. I would like to improve my writing so constructive criticism is accepted. Thanks for reading this story and please don't forget to submit a review.


End file.
